Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2016
11:52 A Youtuber 11:52 Sorry for Late Comment, Was Getting Food 01:20 Night 01:20 wait 01:20 um... 01:20 where did the chat hacks go?! 01:20 hUh 01:20 Wha 01:20 who's leaving 01:20 Pig 01:25 I can't get Multi-PM to work!! >:( 01:26 * Mr.Cowhat77 smashes face on keyboard 01:27 ey bbys 01:29 rip 01:30 Mike, Pm. 01:30 Cowhat nooo 01:30 i will lag 01:30 I need to talk to you about something. Now. 01:30 Of you lag, just refresh 01:31 *if 01:51 nOOOOOOOOOO 01:52 VIKTOR ;-; 01:52 I'm back 01:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 01:53 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 01:55 Ey, Mike. 01:55 huh 01:55 i am thinking of going back to FNaF 2 tonight 01:55 Pm please? 01:55 okay 01:56 You'll have to do it. 01:57 oh yeah im even more upset at the dev of the FNAC sim 01:58 him cancelling it ended up as a fucking joke 02:01 What's the best way to get people to stop asking for my game? 02:02 apparently lie to them 02:02 be rube, make a giant lie, and get a lot of people pissed at me. 02:02 Mike 02:02 Huh 02:02 viktors back 02:03 YE 02:03 * MikeSulpher tackles viktor and hugs. 02:03 I'M DYING 02:03 did someone get hit with a dildo bat? 02:03 You're dying? 02:03 viktor pls no ;-; 02:03 I think they mean "dying" as in dying of laughter 02:04 My chat is being snooped upon 02:04 ping 02:04 c 02:04 Oh? 02:04 Yeah 02:04 By who o-o 02:05 I JUST SMACKED ON MY TIT 02:05 >is kinda fat 02:05 X3 02:05 is it weird that i didnt get into FNAF until the 2nd game? 02:09 No? 02:12 that moment when you get to 5AM on night 8 of FNaC2, but then you get killed at the last second by the fucking rat. 02:15 I hate that god dam rat. 02:16 so fucking annoying. 02:18 gtg now 02:18 bai 02:18 goodnight everyone 02:18 stay safe 02:18 Okay now I'm alone in my house at night... 02:18 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike and Snow 02:18 Viktor, start settin the traps 02:19 * Viktor the Puppet pulls Mike away and holds him. 02:19 *Home Alone reference* 02:19 My wolf..... .-. 02:19 Nu, lemme hug him 02:19 I wanna hug him ;-; 02:19 noh 02:20 * Viktor the Puppet noms on Mike's ear. 02:20 *muffled* Mein... 02:20 * Mr.Cowhat77 pulls Mike back and hugs him 02:20 Huh. 02:20 Cowhat, sorry but. 02:20 * MikeSulpher hugs Viktor 02:21 ;~; 02:21 * Viktor the Puppet hugs back and noms his neck. 02:21 Nyom~... 02:21 Snow 02:21 i need hugs ;-; 02:21 X3 02:21 I like how you nom my neck., it makes me laugh 02:22 no one wants to give me hugs ;~; 02:23 Cowhet 02:23 Snow is on sketch chat 02:23 oh 02:23 but, I still want hugs ;-; 02:23 She isn't even on this chat 02:23 It says she's here for me 02:24 oh... 02:24 ;-; 02:24 Pls, hug ma 02:24 i want hugs ;-; 02:25 Guess I'll just leave...without any hugs ;-; 02:26 * Viktor the Puppet hugs Cowhat and licks their cheek. 02:26 Bai. 02:27 "Why fear death? Just because the song will end, is that any reason to not listen?" 02:27 Uhm, alright? 02:27 Ah, alrighty then. 02:28 ? 02:28 This storm is scaring me... 02:29 Don't worry, it'll be over soon. 02:29 .. 02:29 Trust me, I've had some pretty bad storms where I live. 02:29 Thunders scare the fuck out of me. 02:29 Sometimes lightening even strikes almost near my house 02:30 the sudden and loudness scares the hell out of me 02:30 Viktor, I need you in pm, 02:30 Now. 02:30 Uhm, did something happen? 02:31 Ah. 02:31 Hey, Sketch. 02:31 Heh. 02:31 Hey. :) 02:31 We were just talking about storms. 02:31 And stuff. 02:31 How intriguing. 02:32 speaking of storms 02:32 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at pm and laughs 02:32 Hysterical, right? 02:32 No! 02:32 Of course not! 02:32 HAHAHAH 02:32 Uhhhhhhm. 02:32 Storms are very nice. 02:33 Not thunders. 02:33 They represent my mood right about now. 02:33 Uh. 02:33 Very, very well. 02:33 what did i come back to 02:33 I have no idea. 02:33 Who knows? 02:33 I don't know, rather. 02:34 Viktor, there is this thing. Called responding to pm, could you do it pls? :) 02:34 And Mike. 02:34 Huh. 02:34 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs 02:34 * MikeSulpher hugs back? 02:34 No. 02:34 * HyperSnowpoxia paps and goes back to Viktor's pm 02:34 Now be fucking pissed at me. 02:35 Passive-aggressive much? 02:35 Oh? 02:35 Too late, I already am pissed. But amazed at how far you managed to shove your head up your ass. 02:36 Whatever. 02:36 Viktor try pulling it out for a second and using that wonderful brain that I know you have. 02:36 Erh. 02:36 Apologies, chat for putting this drama into maine. 02:36 *main 02:37 Mike you may kick me if you wish. I deserve it. 02:37 I'm only shaking my head. 02:37 It's fine, Snow. 02:37 Just try to keep things in PM. 02:37 Alright. 02:37 Nope. 02:37 Oh, are you upset because I told you the truth? 02:37 Poor thing. 02:37 Very intriguing, Viktor. I wasn't talking to you. 02:37 ANyway. 02:38 And, alright Sketch. 02:38 Mike, can I pm you? 02:38 I'm not letting some girl, who's younger than me, tell me who to date. 02:38 whoa 02:38 whoa 02:38 whoa 02:38 What in the hell 02:38 does me being a girl 02:38 So Goodbye. 02:38 have to do with anything 02:38 And im not telling you who to date 02:38 maybe try listening. 02:38 Viktor, she wasn't telling you to do shit. 02:38 well, reading. 02:38 Leave her alone. 02:39 Sketch im fine. 02:39 No need to get your little attitude, mister. 02:40 Aww, a shame. 02:40 Oh well. 02:40 How was everyone's evening? :) 02:41 Or day/night? 02:42 Good, I guess? 02:42 I'm glad to hear that, Mike! :D 02:45 Alright. 02:45 Mike, pm pls. 02:51 Back 02:55 Alright, I need to get rid of the rage now before it gives e a headache. 02:55 So. 02:55 * SketchNebula holds Italy shimeji 02:55 shield your eyes italy 02:55 you're too innocent and pure 02:57 i gtg 02:57 bye meik 02:57 cya 03:10 nein 03:14 Ohayo. 03:17 Today was election day in Ohio 03:19 this popular game called roblox 03:19 is removing one of their currencies they had since their beginning 03:23 my stomach is growling 03:23 stFU 04:08 Which currency? 04:08 Robux or Tix? 04:15 Tix 04:15 They're also lowering the price floors a little bit 11:57 I'm bored 05:13 Tup 05:13 Tupy 05:14 e 05:15 Oh hey there. 05:15 ey der bby 05:15 So. I guess we are the only ones. 05:16 I am continuing the RP in PM. 05:23 cri 05:56 that guy loosk familiar 05:57 looks* 05:57 idk 05:58 Hi 05:59 Eyyyyyyyy 05:59 Eyyyyyyyyy 05:59 Brb 06:02 guysw 06:02 http://nuclear-throne.wikia.com/wiki/Y.V._(Yung_Venuz) 06:02 who is this 06:27 chat ded 06:28 d for deed 06:32 well 06:32 dawko played FNATI found 06:36 do he see 06:36 what's his name 06:36 Corrputus 06:36 I think not 06:37 http://five-nights-at-treasure-island-found.wikia.com/wiki/Corruptus he is only in FFW's version tho 06:56 I heard that there was going to be a Mickey Mouse head in FNATI 06:56 Not to mention it was a normal mickey head 07:16 rip chat 07:20 i think it would of been micmic 07:20 mickmick* 07:21 Who is mickmick? 07:24 idk 07:25 a non-photo-negative mickey 07:25 or rather 07:25 normal mickey 07:25 oh 07:30 k 07:31 http://five-nights-at-treasure-island-found.wikia.com/wiki/File:1114.png apparently this exists 07:31 http://i.imgur.com/JE58m8n.png prototype lee-lee 07:31 kewl 07:32 Apparently there's a character called "**** ******" in FNATI 07:33 what? 07:33 is there a image or some thing? 07:33 http://five-nights-at-treasure-island-found.wikia.com/wiki/File:1114.png 07:34 That's what the wiki called it 07:35 That's shade Mickey 07:35 i think 07:35 no 07:35 Shade Mickey has no eyes 07:35 so 07:35 that has to be dead Mickey or Evil Mickey 07:36 Or just PN Mickey with human eyes 07:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX6b48Etb3o And aparrently this exists 07:40 Hmm. 07:40 Hi Sketch 07:52 dog broke my chair 07:52 * TrueCobalion gives dishonest look at dog 07:55 speak, anyone? 07:56 pls? 07:56 speak 07:59 thnx 08:07 Brb 08:22 spawn_microscopic_bug 08:22 (kappa) 08:07 Brb 08:22 spawn_microscopic_bug 08:22 (kappa) 08:32 BASGH!H! 08:32 Headphones made loud staticy sound 08:32 H-Hi...... 08:32 ;-; 08:32 Hi 08:34 tup your chatlogger is ded 08:34 chatlogger pls 08:34 summoned 08:34 hi snow 08:35 Hi 08:35 OH GOD DAMMIT 08:35 tfw you get used to your other username colors 08:35 Well, i'm off for now. 08:35 I'll be back 08:35 zomg i realized i forgot to use the SAVE point 08:36 2 hp 08:50 Well. I guess I am the only one alive in chat. 08:52 a 08:52 live 08:52 Oh hey true is alive. 08:53 tfw you have addons in gmod updating like everyday 08:57 Hey, guys. Long time, no see. 08:57 hi 08:57 long time no see it is 08:57 https://twitter.com/Guilcat96Lewis/status/710208125584990208 08:57 Is that Dark Fredbear? 08:57 yas 08:58 someone that agrees 08:58 Yes, that's DF @PTLD 08:58 FINALLY 08:58 YOU ARE HERE 08:58 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Df 08:58 *DF 08:58 I change my username yesterday. I'm getting really touched on The Binding of Isaac. 08:58 * GJ-Lewis X hugs back 08:59 im old 08:59 of being bored 08:59 yas garrys mod loaded, tiem to pley 09:00 wait its loading again 09:00 aaaaa-//SHOT 09:01 I know this has been a year ago 09:01 but whoever suggested mods that you have to purchase should be fired. 09:05 .... 09:05 this is what boredom does to me 09:05 im so sorry 09:05 Same. 09:06 TUPAR. LIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEEEE 09:11 Eyyyy 09:11 yyyyyyyyy 09:13 * TrueCobalion becomes a square 09:19 gmod crash 09:19 noooo 09:21 geh i got to make haste 09:21 must finish my tf2 contracts 09:21 A green, low quality P. Po 09:22 wat 09:23 where did u come from gren 09:23 * TrueCobalion become confuse 09:23 i was hear all along 09:24 i dont drink soda 09:24 because braces 09:24 * TrueCobalion wants new spray 09:25 guys 09:25 i found cringy undertale image 09:25 pm if u want to see 09:25 Holy shit that's a horrible P. Po. 09:25 TRUE 09:25 BRING IT ON 09:26 pm me den 09:26 boi 09:26 FAUCK HEADPHONES 09:26 stap staticing hedphone 09:27 ♦ ☜ ☹ �� ⚐ �� ☜ ❄ ⚐ �� ✡ �� ◘ ☜ �� ✋ ✌ ☹ ☟ ☜ ☹ ☹ 09:28 i gave ptld nightmares 09:28 guys im so sorry ptld forgive me pls 09:28 * TrueCobalion cri evrytim 09:29 Here is what I said. " I saw that image..... I just remembered it..... ALLTHOSEHORRIBLEMEMORIESCAMEBACKAAAAAAA " 09:29 * TrueCobalion get new desktop background 09:30 w ♏ ● ♍ □ ❍ ♏ ⧫ □ ❍ ⍓ ⬧ ◻ ♏ ♍ ♓ ♋ ● ♒ ♏ ● ● 09:30 What font is that in? 09:30 wingdings 09:31 Gaster doe 09:32 tfw you misspell luck as "fuck" 09:32 �� ✌ ☼ �� , �� ✌ ☼ �� , ✡ ☜ ❄ �� ✌ ☼ �� ☜ ☼ 09:33 "i did not hit her it not true it's bullshit i did not hit her i did naht, oh hai mark 09:33 Eyyyyyyyyyy 09:33 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Cowhat 09:34 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 09:34 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 09:59 *just 09:59 lol 10:00 It's a combination of red and yellow color commands, wingdings, and me saying a lowercase n multiple times 10:00 https://gyazo.com/6bcd271b7904339ee3b7804d50273c1f more accurate version 10:04 "I can't go to hell, I'm out of vacation days." 10:04 k 10:05 @True https://gyazo.com/6bcd271b7904339ee3b7804d50273c1f 100% made in chat 10:21 * TrueCobalion random pages twice and gets the home page twice 10:21 (k den) 10:35 chatlogger pls 10:38 Nuuuuuuu, PTLD left ;-; 10:41 brb 11:35 all away 11:35 rip 11:36 noo 11:37 wtb dun crie 2016 03 16